Belias (Tactics)
, also known as Velius, the Warlock or Velius, the Devil, is the second Lucavi demon that Ramza Beoulve must fight in Final Fantasy Tactics. He is associated with the Aries Zodiac Stone and takes Wiegraf Folles as a human host. Storyline Possession Wiegraf Folles had originally been unaware of the powers within the Aries Stone, as he had been given it by one of the Knights Templar. After the events at the Orbonne Monastery, Wiegraf is defeated by Ramza and drags himself out of the church to die. The Stone rises from his cloak and offers Folles deliverance from death if only he would give himself over to the Lucavi. Wiegraf agrees in a weak plea for help, and Belias possesses him, revealing unto Wiegraf the powers of the Lucavi. Before Ramza can engage him, Belias teleports away. Fighting Belias Belias appears later at Riovanes Castle, and Ramza must fight him in the castle dungeons in one of the most difficult battles in the game. This battle consists of two parts: first, Ramza must defeat Wiegraf one-on-one, which is quite difficult given Wiegraf's powerful sword moves. Wiegraf will then teleport to the back of the room and transform into Belias with the Aries Stone. Ramza's allies will arrive at this point, but Belias will bring in three Archaeodaemons to even the numbers out. Belias can use several very powerful moves, mostly summons, including Cyclops, and he also has seal which can petrify an opponent. The Archaic Demons that support him will only make things worse with the powerful move Unholy Darkness. One approach to facing Wiegraf/Belias is to make Ramza a Dragoon, as at this point in the game the Jump command can inflict severe damage. Equipping Ramza's Squire command in order to use Tailwind is also recommended. Keep using it until Ramza's speed allows him to move twice per one move for Wiegraf. Another strategy is to make Ramza a monk (using the "Two Swords" support ability) or a ninja (using the "Concentration" support ability), and give him all the attack power boosting equipment available (the "Bracer" accessory, recently available for purchase just before the battle, and the "Power Sleeve" armor). With luck, it's possible to defeat Wiegraf in a single turn, before he has a chance to attack. After Belias is defeated, he will be destroyed and leave the Aries Stone behind. Belias has roughly 1045 HP and 255 MP, has 70 Bravery and Faith, and is level 31. He is innately immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Slow, and Immobilize. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #13: Nightmares, he is level 99 and carries the same abilities and status immunities as previously. Stats This twisted monster was born of auracite's power. Its attacks wound its enemies in both body and soul. Abilities Innate Abilities *Brawler *Swiftness *Cannot enter water Fear/Dread Lucavi job command. This special technique shatters the mind, causing status effects. The formula for damage is as follows: : Magick Attack \times PWR \times (Faith/100) \times (Target Faith/100) The formula for the hit rate of Lich is as follows: : (Magick Attack + PWR) \times (Faith/100) \times (Target Faith/100) Warlock Summon/Summon Gigas Gigas job command. Uses diabolical magicks to summon avatars. Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category: Lucavi Category:Villains